complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Papiella
|image = |caption = Created by FPF |Pronunciation = /pap(iː)jɛlaː/ pa-p(ee-)ye-la |List Number = 6C.6.1.1 |Class = Flinswi |Family = Wabumo |Status = Alive |Sapience = 0.7 |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = Pre-Corruption: N/A |Generation = 6 |Scientific Name = flinswi wabumo buramerg |Instinct = Paper Thin |Rarity = Common}} Papiella is a Complien based on Paper Wasps and Butterflies. Appearance Papiella has a segmented, mainly white body, resembling that of a wasp, with numerous ridges circling around it. Attached are six green legs, the top two acting as arms, and a stinger at the end of the abdomen. They also have a bush of green hairs directly beneath Papiella's head, whose face is comprised of various holes, which shift to form different faces. Their antennas sprout out to form a small curl at the end of each, and Papiella's transclucent wings take a similar shape like a moth or butterfly, which are permeated with various holes, which somehow don't hinder flight. Info After an extended period of time (which may vary), Pacocier will burst from out of it's shell, and emerge as a Papiella. The cocoon Papiella leaves behind is made of high-quality paper that is resistant to most substances, so people harvest their leftover cocoons to sell it at a profit. Some would even go as far as to shorten a Papiella's time as a Pacocier and speed up the growth, just to get their papery cocoons. After evolving, Papiellas have to get accustomed to now having wings, which their previous forms do not. If they do not learn how to fly soon enough, they make easy prey for tons of creatures, mainly bird and fire Compliens. Like their earlier forms, since they are mainly made of paper, Papiellas can fold themselves, crumple themselves up, and slide through thin spaces. People are fond of writing messages on Papiella, which is why you can find various things scribbled around it's body, which can act as a messenger of sorts, but if a Papiella gets agitated, they will try to hit you with its stinger, which can cause a lingering pain for hours. Papiellas are very fond of eating wood, which they use to produce a stronger version of their earlier forms' Pulpase that quickly solidifies into paper. The quality of paper varies between every Papiella and circumstance. To produce the same quality of Pulpase as the cocoon the emerged from, they need to have a healthy diet, and they need to be in top-shape, which produces a fine, symbiotic relationship between them and humans, in where they are fed plenty of food and are taken care for in exchange for their paper secretion. This is found to be a controversial subject because it is likened to herding cows for milk by Complien Rights Activists. When humans aren't harvesting it, Papiellas use their paper secretion to create traps, building structures, or using it in battle. They are also very fond of creating art out of their paper, folding, twisting and shaping the Pulpase into various origami-like structures, which are admired by various Compliens and humans. If someone steals one of their creations, they will go on a rampage to track the person down. This is especially the case when people frequently (and illegally, as Papiellas' art are under Natural Art Protection) covet them and sell them into the black market, which is a huge problem. This can lead to grumpy Papiella, which have a nasty habit of attacking anyone in sight that may or may not be considered as a threat. Growth Origin Some insights into Papiella's origin. Name Papiella is a mix of the words, Papillon, the French word for butterfly, and Paper. Design Papiella's design is mainly comprised of moth and butterfly-like features, with a few wasp-inspired design choices. Trivia *Papiella was based on Paper Moths, but it turned into a moth-butterfly-wasp hybrid after finding out Paper Moths didn't exist. Spells Category:Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Butterfly Compliens Category:Moth Compliens Category:Common Compliens Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Compliens made by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Category:Created in 2016 Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Nature Element Category:Insect Element Category:Featured Compliens